Awakening
by Wielder of Fate
Summary: What if Tails had a friend that encouraged him to speak out, to be brave, and take a chance? What if he encouraged Tails rather than belittle him and give him goals to strive for? Note: Tails gains some new abilities, some natural and others... are not so natural. Features an OC and a Tails that takes no crap from nobody! Pairings: OC/OC, Tails/Cosmo/A few others.


Disclaimer: I am broke and own nothing in this except for my OC's. So don't sue, I'm broke anyway.

I listened to: I'm Still Here, from Treasure Planet. On YouTube. It fit Tails very well, in my opinion. My inspiration is like many before me: The show's episode 77 and reading many similar Fanfiction.

"How do you like me now, Eggman?"

Tails from Sonic x

What if Tails had a friend that encouraged him to speak out, to be brave, and take a chance? What if he encouraged Tails rather than belittles him and gives him goals to strive for?

Note: Tails gains some new abilities, some natural and others... are not so natural. Features an OC and a Tails that takes no crap from nobody! Pairings: OC/OC, Tails/Cosmo/A few others.

Tails was busy walking around his room. He felt second-rate to Sonic and felt as though everyone could do something special, yet he couldn't do anything except play with machines. When he would try to open his mouth, others either put words in his mouth or simply over talked him and he felt left out. It hurt, his first friends were treating him so poorly, as if he was almost invisible, a second thought that no one cared about.

Suddenly an idea entered his mind: If he liked making machines, why not make one with the characteristics of a true friend? It would be a machine above and beyond, one that even Eggman wouldn't mess with. Tails went to his garage and began tinkering.

3 weeks later

Tails sighed as he finished his tinkering: his machine was built and would come online. He finally did it. He had to read several books: like Chicken Soup for the soul, and several similar books to collect data. He had put6 his soul into his work. He named him: he would be called Raze Noir, Ra for short. He had added many components he used DNA of himself, Sonic, and Shadow. He had the biological body of Shadow, purity of Sonic, and the intelligence of Tails himself.

The eyes opened. One was blue, the other was purple. "Hey Tails! So I'm alive, working perfectly. Data collection complete. I'm fully functioning and will make a few tinks myself if that's alright? Tails nodded, literally shivering with joy. He finally could give someone his opinion and they'd listen.

Tails and Ra had gone all over Mobius and even space, collecting samples of rare metals and minerals, using them for upgrades and adding the data. Tails had been so happy he gave his friend a 'lady friend' as he put it. The machine friend was overjoyed and proceeded to give Tails a few blue prints that were ideas that gave Tails himself a few upgrades. Tails had done so, trusting his friend. It was a major success: Tails had machines inside his body: He could run as fast as Sonic, move with the grace of Blaze, could see everything in a few mile radius, and so much more. He also had pushed his body to the limits' taking what his mechanical friend said to heart: "It doesn't matter how many times you try and fail: every time you think about giving up, your proving your enemy right, instead, spit in their faces and prove them wrong man!" He had done so every day, and one day, he felt a tingle and he saw he had four tails and gained new abilities: he could use fire and was immune to it. He was immune to Chaos attacks and was able to use the power of the Chaos energy from his tails. He was so overjoyed. He also had a drone, a copy of himself with his friends as he felt they wouldn't notice a difference: he nearly didn't except he was the original! He told his mechanical friends to go and try to explore the universe: he read many readings and saw that many worlds a few months ago full of life were completely lifeless. They agreed to keep in touch using Tails radar transmitter: it was inside their ears and could send the signal across the length of the entire galaxy in an instant using the big-bang radiation as the transmitter wire. They left using Tails new machine: The Gyrobar XIII, which used the radiation to emit energy to move at near-light speed.

Tails saw Eggman destroy his copy and new it was time e to intervene: "Chaos Warp!"

Eggman smirked at destroying his real nemesis: not sonic, who was simple annoying; no Tails was truly dangerous, having an I.Q. that was beyond his own. He watched in dismay and open horror etched on his face as his machine suddenly exploded from a wave of purple fire. A four tailed version of Tails appeared, his glowing blue eyes were cold and very angry. Eggman shivered: Sonic was too nice and would not kill him, Tails was more of a wild-card. Tails vanished and appeared inside the Eggman machine.

"H-how did you-"

Tails eyes glowed blue as his four tails were glowing a slight purple and smoke hissed from them.

"Shut Up. Speak again and interfere with my friends lives... You won't see the life flash before your eyes when you die, it will not be pleasant, not easy, not quick. It will be long, brutal, and unforgiving. Got it, fool? And just in case: Yamira no Fuin."

One of the tails went forward and slammed into Eggman's head. A seal appeared over his forehead. "The seal on your forehead will put you into a coma if you try and attack my home again, understand, worm?"

Eggman whimpered and nodded Tails just id the impossible; forced Eggman to stop attacking.

Tails snorted and flicked a finger. The glass shattered to dust and Tails jumped... more like glided off and landed softly next to Sonic. Tails snapped his fingers and said "Eggman, scram!" Eggman nodded fearfully, as his machine flew away in utter defeat. Sonic said softly. "Buddy... you okay?" Tails sighed and his eyes stopped glowing. His four tails remained and he shivered before going on his hands and knees, retching and coughing. He got up and said weakly. "Yeah, just fine. I just used too much Chaos energy: I apparently can access more energy as I get used to it. I used to feel dizzy and just fall unconscious just accessing that form, now, I think it's permanent, so I do have super powers. So... I'm okay. Just tired.

Sonic smiled and said. "Race ya, Tails!" Tails chuckled softly and ran at nigh-super fast speed, using his four tails and his upgraded body to move at very fast speeds, actually outrunning Sonic, for the first time. Life was good.

Tails grinned as he flexed his muscles, as he and Shadow were in a match to see who can use Chaos abilities more without Chaos emeralds. Shadow ran forward, using Chaos spear. Tails smirked as his namesakes went in front of him and absorbed the attack. Shadow stumbled in shock; his attack was just nullified by a sidekick! Tails smirked as he said softly. "Chaos Attack: Sky Control." AN orb of Chaos energy flew away from his namesake and flew high into the air. Shadow laughed at how he wasted his energy. Tails smirked softly and snapped his fingers. The orb grew to such a size it blocked the sun. The orb suddenly broke and spears formed and flew toward Shadow. Shadow gaped and dodged as many as he could. He still got hit a few times, but in simple non-important places, mainly his fingers and arms. He landed on the ground, tired from dodging so many projectiles. Tails said loud enough so Shadow could hear. "HEY SHADOW! Did you know that I found a way to make a magnetic field and control Chaos while using it!?" Shadow looked confused for a second, before paling rapidly, his face staring with fear at Tails. 'I got hit by a few which changed my body's polarity to its opposite... which means I can't dodge his next attack. Shit.' Tails smirked and said calmly. "Chaos... Wave!" A giant wave of Chaos flew toward Shadow. Shadow gulped... before he said "Chaos SHEILD!" A Shield of Chaos appeared around him in a ball of Chaos energy. When the two collided, an explosion appeared.

Shadow landed on the ground softly, coughing softly as smoke covered his vision. He turned around... only two see a gloved hand, with purple energy covering it. "Powerful... just not enough." The last thing Shadow heard before falling unconscious from the pain.

Sonic and the group were floored. They just saw Shadow, so called ultimate life form, been beaten by Tails. They heard a boom and saw Shadow fly into the air, only to see Tails appear above him and slam his foot into Shadow and made him fly into the ground. The smoke cleared to show Shadow on the ground, inside his own newly made crater. Tails floated down and walked over to his shop, were tinkering could be heard. Amy was about to go yell at Tails, only to feel Sonic's hand on her shoulder. "Don't go in there. Tails simply paid him back for nearly trying to destroy the world before. Shadow didn't try to understand the new Tails. The old tails wouldn't be this powerful. He underestimated him, just like we did. Only... Shadow once called him worthless. Tails just roved how a worthless animal such as him, destroyed Shadow, the so-called ultimate life form. Tails is just blowing off some steam. We didn't treat him like a real friend, simply as an after-thought. I realized it when one day, I was busy talking to you guys, when I turned and tripped. I fell over Tails, and saw hurt, sadness, and a glimmer of tears in his eyes. I apologized, but it was more for how I was treating him, not just for tripping him. He didn't know that though. He looked so small, so fragile, so...broken. I did that to my best friend, my buddy, and the guy who always stood by my side, cheering for me every single time, who trusted me... I failed him so badly, Amy. More than everyone else." Sonic grabbed Amy and hugged her, sobbing into her shoulder, his body shuddering in sobs. Her shoulder felt wet, and she knew that her crush was crying and desperately need comfort. Sonic was more than a hero, he was like everyone else, with flaws and was as Mobian as they were. Amy hugged him back, saying softly. "It's okay. We can fix it now, we can set it right." Sonic's voice was so very soft, with tremors that meant he was still crying. "W-What if he doesn't Amy?" Amy hugged him tighter. "Then we deserve it, we respect his decision. But you're not the only one who did wrong to Tails. We all did. Sonic... I'll be here for you, either way." Sonic whispered a thank you, and hugged her tighter and they went back to Amy's house to sleep off the emotional day.

Tails was busy working off his anger, fury etched into his body. Purple energy was flowing off his body, wrapped around him like a cloak. He built a machine that would help him make more, using a computer to create code and programs that built certain machines. He sighed softy, feeling drained. He heard a voice. "I'm sorry."

Tails turned, fury etched into his face. His blue eyes glowing dangerously. He saw it was Shadow. He sighed, the fury leaving him, the energy leaving him. He said emotionlessly. "What for Shadow? You did nothing except nearly destroy my home and try to rule the universe, not to mention belittling me to a husk of whatever emotion you call confidence. Not that I had much left. By then, even my friends didn't care for me. An after-thought, a nothing. Worthless is at least something. If anything, I should thank you. You at least acknowledged me." Shadow looked at him and said "What now? Amy and Sonic the idiot just realized and are going to ask for a second chance tomorrow. What will you say?" "I don't know." Shadow growled, his fur bristling. "Say yes, you idiot. I would in a heartbeat... it would be an equivalent of having Marie back." "Fine... but they mistreat me again... they won't need to worry about you going evil again... permanently." Shadow nodded softly. Tails grinned. "Would you like a deal? I'll upgrade your powers using my machines, and we'll be friends and train till we find our limits?" Shadow looked astonish before gulping slightly. "Sure... but there's something you have to know. I only told Marie this... so don't be upset." Tails nodded and swore on his namesake. Shadow hesitated before saying softly almost unheard. "I'm a girl." Tail's eyes grew wide, before grinning and saying. "That's it? That's your big secret? I was expecting maybe you being my uncle or something. But a girl? That's cool with me. What's your real name then, hmm?"

Shadow looked confused. "My name really is Shadow. But you don't care that I'm a girl?" "Nope."

Shadow grinned. "Then this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Tails." They shook hands.

End Chapter one.

A/N: HADSS is on hold. I'm busy with scholarships for college and am busy dealing with stuff at home. This story started from reading the stories of After The Metarix: Tails, and watching the Show Sonic X. In my opinion, Tails could've been more himself, if there characters didn't get in the way, so I did so this chapter, it's fast paced as I want to quickly set the stage for the Metarix season. Tails will have multiple partners as the tails increase in power from friendship and love: so Tails will have multiple lovers that constantly supply his power. As for the whole rage thing: it's my feelings of how trampled Tails would've felt if he was more mature and given his I.Q., he should've been more mature anyway. Plus, bullying increases mental growth from the need to escape. Tails got severely bullied and carries an I.Q., in this story, of about 200, which doubled to 400 due to his tails. Thus, he's very perceptive. He's still innocent in some way: he knows nothing of mating in any form and simply is too young to understand... for now. The Pairings so far are: Tails/Shadow/Cosmo. Thank you and Review! The more Reviews, the more likely I'll add more chapters and the longer those chapters will be.


End file.
